robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Christophee/Archive 6
Ideas Hey Christophee, I had a couple of brainwaves yesterday, which I think might benefit the wiki. First of all, you and other admins' talk pages are cluttered with reminders of large contributions that users have made which might be badge-worthy. Perhaps it might be useful to create a page or forum topic that people could post such requests in, instead of clogging up talk pages with it. Second of all, reading the talk on Project:Awards got me thinking, a while ago there was talk of a Challenge Belt award. So I thought, why not something like a User of the Month award, something like this. Thanks Matt(Talk) 11:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for the badge, and I will post this discussion on the community portal, to open it up for discussion Matt(Talk) 13:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) IP Please see the talk page of 188.222.211.99 for reasons why this IP should be blocked. Between us, me and CrashBash have now had to revert his edits three times and he has given no response. Matt(Talk) 16:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know, I very rarely notice things like this. RA2 has already dealt with it, but keep letting one of us know if you come across any more users like this, as it helps us immensely. Christophee (talk) 11:53, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::No worries. Sorry to be an irritant, but I was wondering what needed to be done to the Napalm article, as I recieved badges for similar work. In fact, I added more to the Napalm article that I did others. Is there anything that is missing or was it just missed? Matt(Talk) 13:19, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::To be honest, I don't often look closely at edits unless there is a particularly large amount added to the page. I think your Napalm edit only added about 1500 bytes to the page, so I didn't think it warranted a badge. Looking at it now, the work was good as ever, but I stand by my original decision. Sometimes there is not that much you can add to an article, so it's not really possible to do enough to earn a badge for that page. I hope that is a satisfactory explanation. Christophee (talk) 18:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Another user has been making edits that are not constructive and seem to be connected to some form of commercial venture. Matt(Talk) 15:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Holiday Tomorrow I will be going on holiday until August 27th. Feel free to continue to leave me messages if you so wish, but I will be unable to reply to any of them until I return. Just letting you guys know so you don't think I'm ignoring everyone. Christophee (talk) 13:32, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :OK. Seeing as your going, and sorry to be a pain yet again, but is there anything left to be done to Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/New Blood Championship/Heat A? I nearly doubled the content on the page. Matt(Talk) 13:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) The Arena Dear Christophee, I am sending messages to all active contributors with over 500 mainspace/file edits to see if they are interested in kick starting the Arena forum again. In my opinion, the Arena is a great community place, that encourages great discussion between some of the people most knowledgeable about Robot Wars, and I think it is a shame to see it stagnate. If you are interested, please drop me a line on my talk page to confirm your interest, as well as a note on whether you would like to continue with the Redone Series 3 competition. If the interest is sufficient, we'll see what we can do about breathing some life into this area of the Wiki. Thanks for your time, Matt(Talk) 09:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Hello Christophee, welcome back from your holidays, I hope you enjoyed yourself, where did you go if you don't mind me asking? If you'll head over to the arena, you'll see we've kickstarted the Arena again, and Heats B and D-F all need voting on. Cheers, Matt Matt(Talk) 09:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for letting me know, I'll check it out shortly. The holiday was a lot of fun. I went to Cornwall, not far from Bodmin actually. Christophee (talk) 15:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Great, glad you had a good time. Once you've placed your votes for Heats E and F, I think we can move on. Matt(Talk) 16:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::And before I forget, can you have a look on the community portal for the discussion about a shoutbox. I think its something you could do, as an admin. Matt(Talk) 16:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::Just so you know, even before the Arena forum became inactive, I didn't really contribute there a great deal. I only tend to give my opinions on battles involving robots I remember well, and there are many robots that don't fit into that category, so don't wait around for me to contribute if a battle has been up for a while and I haven't voted on it yet. Christophee (talk) 16:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Fair enough. I'm moving some battles on at the moment, so I'll give you a few minutes if there's any battles you would like to have your say on, before I move them on. Matt(Talk) 16:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) On another note, re the chatbox, if you were to go to , you could enable the chat feature. Matt(Talk) 18:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey again Christophee. We're just waiting for you on the Grand Final page, and also could you please post your thoughts in the relevant places for the awards and what competition we should do next? Matt(Talk) 10:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Me once more. Could you post your thoughts for the next competition at Forum:Discussion? Matt(Talk) 16:47, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::As I don't tend to contribute on the Arena very often, I don't really mind which competition comes next. None of them really stand out to me anyway. Christophee (talk) 19:24, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Personalities template Thanks for offering to help, but in the end, I just checked what you did with the redirect on the Combat Robot Hall of Fame page and just did that. The Samster 18:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey Chistophee, if you have a moment, I need to ask you something. It would be easier to do it over chat, but if you're busy, let me know and I'll post a full message here. Matt(Talk) 18:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Raging Reality I've done what you've asked, if you find the quotes aren't quite good enough, let me know and I can change them. Datovidny (talk) 09:56, September 2, 2011 (UTC) RA2 - Wiki entering Sorry to bother you, Christophee, but where do you put your robot requests? /Middle_Eye\(talk) 14:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :On this topic, I propose that we rollback edits to when the competition was discontinued, archive the page and then start a new one, to avoid confusion. Matt(Talk) 14:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat Apologies about earlier on chat. I saw your message, and was going to reply, but my computer was hit with all end of troubles, and you had gone by the time I'd fixed it. Sorry for leaving you like that. Matt(Talk) 19:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Christophee Hi Christophee, I am indeed Daryl Howard... I am currently at work and am unable to reply as much as I'd like to (Lunch Break) however when I return I will be more than happy to discuss anything regarding Gemini. I am not certain but we may also have a few archived images of some of the bots I could upload, will have to ask my father where he kept them. Regards UKIkarus 13:47, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi You may remember me as 83.147.131.249, and we remember what happened in May... I am going to put those times behind me and just work, work, work. I was a fairly active IP, I intend doing the same thing registered. Oh, BTW, I am not related to Team Storm.--'' STORM II '' 20:12, October 3, 2011 (UTC) History Christophee, you flatter me, but the discovery of the chat feature was as much Datovidny's discovery as mine, and I don't think that his part in its implementation is fairly documented. Matt(Talk) 17:07, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Okey doke, thanks for telling me. I just wrote it as it seemed from reading the community portal. I'll make the change and you can tell me whether I need to change it further. Christophee (talk) 10:44, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Pullbacks I'll see what I can add. The only piece of Robot Wars merchandise I own is the board game, and I got it in a charity shop for about a quarter of the £20 price (The stat came from the "Robots Rule Robot Wars" site and may be incorrect). I'll just add what know.--'' STORM II '' 15:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Christophee, how does this look?--'' STORM II '' 15:40, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. Like I said, I had to rely on information on-wiki, so I just added these things. I also completed the accessories that Roboteer-beginner started so I thought it was only fair if I completed it.--'' STORM II '' 06:42, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey mate, What is your favorite Robot? RWfan 08:26, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey there, to answer your question; No sadly I'm not a member of the team but just a good fan, I stopped watching after Extreme 1 and later went to an event and it really stood out to me. Also motivated me to watch what I'd missed and I'm glad I did. Also thank you for putting this wikia page online, Robot Wars is an amazing show and it really deserves one, Good Job! GrimReaperEvo 18:42, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Series 9 Hey mate, what do you think of Series 9 Heat A, it there anything I should improve on it and who do you think will win Heat B? RWfan 03:47, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Updating If you want, I'll help you with updating the main page. I'd like to update it every month from now on. If you want to alternate months, I'll do November, and you can do it next month? Matt(Talk) 17:06, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :I already have content in mind for this month, so do you mind if I do November and you do December instead? Christophee (talk) 13:22, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Not at all, that's fine. Matt(Talk) 17:04, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Some Robots Hey Mate, I need to know about some robots before I go on with the Series 9 I need to know about some of the robots which I have a list of down below. Repirrtion The second: What type of flipper does it have? Weakness? Can it self-right? Subversion: What is it's weapon? Weakness? Can it Self-right RWfan 05:43, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :The best thing to do with this sort of thing is watch them fight and make your own decisions. For Reptirron the Second see The Seventh Wars Heat P on Youtube. See Series 7 Heat I for Sub-Version. Matt(Talk) 07:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Matt's right. You'll get much more from watching them in action than you will from my vague recollections. Christophee (talk) 15:01, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm 99% sure Reptirron The Second couldn't self right, and the flipper is similar in design to Steg 2. I'm not sure about Sub-Version, but this user has uploaded the Seventh Wars Heat I in its entirety. You might want to check Heat P that he has also uploaded. Hope this helps :P.--'' STORM II '' 16:24, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Nickelodeon Robot Wars http://www.youtube.com/user/jgonascar This guy has some (poor quality, I will say) videos of four of the six Nickelodeon Robot Wars episodes. CrashBash(talk) 21:12, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks very much. Christophee (talk) 23:47, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey Christophee, if you wouldn't mind, could we arrange a time later today to talk on chat, I need to talk to you about a couple of things. Matt(Talk) 09:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to bother you, but once again there are a couple of issues I'd like to discuss. Matt(Talk) 16:09, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::If it's convenient, could you join me now? Matt(Talk) 18:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Arena Hey, Matt said for me to get in contact regarding the Arena. While I know I'm not at the required edit count to be able to participate yet, hopefully once my workload clears up and I'm able to properly get on with my edits I'll be a lot closer. Therefore, is it alright for me to begin participating now, or would you prefer for my count to be higher before I have a go? Snowdog140 21:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Legends Special Did you forget to vote for Heat E?--'' STORM II '' 00:45, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, I'm taking time to make my decision, and also see what other people think, as I'm not really sure who to go for at the moment. Christophee (talk) 00:48, November 18, 2011 (UTC) House Robots CBFan did Shunt, and only Dead Metal and Sergeant Bash need histories, but I'll start them next week, as I'm getting tight for time. Something to look out for is the US Championship in Nickelodeon, as I'm putting images up as we speak.--'' STORM II '' 18:01, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat Christophee, sorry to bother you, but whenever I try to go on the Chat, I keep being shown random posts from yonks ago, as opposed to normal. What's wrong with it? /M|ddle Eye\ (Talk) 17:42, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Sumpthing I hope you don't see me as rude or selfish for asking this, but I have spent a considerable amount of time editing the Sumpthing article, and I am curious as to ask if you think I am worthy of a badge. I understand that you may not have been able to identify all of the work that goes on, on the wiki, which is why I am saying this to ensure that you are aware of my efforts. If there is anything that I still need to do in order to get a badge, then please reply to this. Datovidny (talk) 19:41, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Give me a couple of minutes to check the article over. Matt(Talk) 19:43, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Images What do you think of the images I uploaded? Three Nickelodeon articles now have images in every battle thanks to me. Before you start the interview, I won't pester people for badges/awards; if any do happen to travel through cyberspace it's the icing on the cake. I look forward to your feedback.--'' STORM II '' 13:33, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Names Hi, can u give examples of inappropriate names i have used coz i can't understand why u are telling and blocking me about this. Give me a list. :Y U Use N10et speek? Y U No Sign UR name? Y U No Say Please? :OK, OK, maybe not my best response, but....no offense....that's not really the way we write around here. And signing your name makes it much easier to follow. And of course, could you please try to be a little more polite? CrashBash(talk) 21:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Chaos 2 I was actually aiming for a badge, you may not have noticed, but I actually tried editing the whole thing at once. When I published my enormous edit, my internet crashed, so now I'm only doing it in little chunks. Bare with me, and I should have the article badge-worthy by the day's end. Datovidny (talk) 16:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Arena Hi, just a quick one to say that for now I'm requesting my arena privelige be revoked. I'm so busy with uni work at the moment that I just don't have the time to dedicate to the wiki, so I can't guarantee that my level of contribution will be sufficient over this holiday period. Thanks. Snowdog140 08:04, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :I wouldn't worry about having it revoked, just don't use it. Matt(Talk) 09:29, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll give you a grace period in which you can be inactive and still keep your Arena privilege, but if you remain inactive too long, then I'll remove it. Thanks for letting me know you might not be active for a while. Christophee (talk) 16:55, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Badge Regards Thanks anyway, I won't try to appeal, but if it's okay, I would also like to hear if I have done enough work on another article, to earn another badge. Another article where over the months I've tried to add images, quotes, text and trivia. I speak of the Major Tom article, if the article isn't worthy of a badge, or if I haven't done enough work, please reply back. Datovidny (talk) 15:48, December 2011 (UTC) Badges Evening, Christophee. I don't mean to beg for badges, but I've been waiting for my improvements on the Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Pinball Competition, Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Sumo Basho and Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Robotic Soccer to be assessed using the criteria on my talk page for nearly seven months now. If you could give them a quick check for me at some point, then that would be great. /M|ddle Eye\ (Talk) 18:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :I've got this one covered. Matt(Talk) 09:44, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Firestorm I heard a rumour that badges may be drawing to a close altogether soon, so I thought that I'd try to secure a few more before the end of the month, for one, I've tried to tackle the Firestorm article in one big chunk. I've added a lot more body to the text in the Robot History, as well as adding multiple images, quotes and dialogue. If there is still room for improvement, please let me know. Datovidny (talk) 16:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hey Christophee, just to let you know, all awarding of badges is on suspension pending discussion. Obi-Have is on board with this temporary suspension. When you get a chance could you weigh in on the discussion (Robot Wars Wiki talk:Badges)? Thanks